Landmarks featured
This is a list of the various monuments and landmarks that are featured in the film and series. Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland, United States *Air Force One Oglethorpe University, Georgia, United States *Crypt of Civilization Boston, Massachutsetts, United States *Old North Church *John Hancock Tower *Bunker Hill Bridge *U.S.S Constitution Niagara Falls, New York, United States *Niagara Falls *International Railway Bridge Atlanta, Georgia, United States *Coka-Cola Building *Georgia Dome Palm Springs, California, United States *Palm Springs Wind farm *Palm Springs Aerial Tramway *Palm Springs Resort San Simeon, California, United States *Hearst Castle Annapolis, Maryland, United States *Tomb of John Paul Jones Washington, District of Columbia, United States *Washington Monument *The United States Capitol Building *Lincoln Memorial *Rosetta Disk *The White House *Iwo Jima Memorial *National Air and Space Museum *Library of Congress Arlington National Cemetary, Virginia, United States *JFK Eternal Flame Rotterdam, The Netherlands *Boijman's Museum Boulder, Colorado, United States *Hoover Dam *NORAD Denver, Colorado, United States *Wells Fargo Center Chicago, Illinois, United States *Willis Tower *Wrigley Field *John Hancock Center *Chicago Harbor Lock *The "L" Train St. Louis, Missouri, United States *The Gateway Arch Alaska, United States *Trans-Alaska Pipeline *Val Dez London, England, United Kingdom *Tower Bridge *Big Ben *The Gherkin *The 10,000 year clock *Buckingham Palace Charlottesville, Virginia, United States *Monticello Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States *Lucy the Margate Elephant *Boardwalk Las Vegas, Nevada, United States *Stratosphere Tower *Luxor Hotel Pyramid *Las Vegas Sign Moscow, Russia *St. Basil's Cathedral New York City, New York, United States *Brooklyn Bridge *Empire State Building *Chrysler Building *Metlife Building *Grand Central Terminal *Roosevelt Island Tramway *Statue of Liberty *The United Nations Complex *Ulysses.S.Grant's Tomb *The San Remo *Co-Op City Paris, France *Eiffel Tower *The Louvre Museum *Cathedral of Notre Dame Miami, Florida, United States Blue and Green Diamond Towers Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States *Independence Hall *Liberty Bell San Francisco, California, United States *Golden Gate Bridge *San Fransisco Oakland Bay Bridge *Cable Cars Los Angeles, California, United States *US Bank Tower *Hollywood Sign *Capitol Records Building *Santa Monica Ferris Wheel *Stahl House *Grauman's Chinese Theatre *L.A City Hall *Walt Disney Concert Hall *Theme Building *Control Tower(LAX) *Randy's Donuts *Los Angeles Memorial Colosseum *Crystal Cathedral Sacramento, California, United States *California State Capitol *Folsom Dam Svalbard, Norway *Svalbard Global Seed Vault Koala Lumpur, Malaysia *Petronas Towers Taipei , Taiwan *Taipei 101 Santa Maria delle Grazie, Italy *The Last Supper Seattle, Washington, United States *Space Needle *Pike Place Fish Market *Seattle-Tacoma International Airport San Antonio, Texas, United States *The Alamo *The Tower Life Building Houston, Texas, United States *Astrodome Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, United States *U.S.S Missouri *The clock New Orleans, Lousiana, United States *Aquarium *One Shell Square Detroit, Michigan, United States *Rennaisance Center *Ambassador Bridge Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Burj Khalifa *Burj Al Arab Hotel Shanghai, China *Oriental Pearl Tower *The Hall of Supreme Harmony * Mausoleum of Mao Zedong Sydney, New South Wales, Australia *Sydney Harbour Bridge *Sydney Opera House Rio De Janeiro, Brazil *Christ the Redeemer Statue Rome, Italy *Colosseum *The Jubilee Church Vatican, Vatican City *St.Peter's Basilica *Sistine Chapel Turin Italy *Shroud of Turin *The Turin Cathedral